Carl Clover x Reader: Motherly Instincts
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: Carl Clover was a boy with a terrible, and haunting past. Can this one woman possibly bring light back into his darkened world?


**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on, Sis!" She heard the familiar call of the young boy echo through the nearly barren streets, and a smile spread across her lips. "Carl!" This simple call of his name got his immediate attention, and he turned around to see her, her arms already open for him. His striking, blue eyes brightened, and a bright smile overtook his lips. "(**Name**)!" he exclaimed, his being beginning to hastily make his way towards her. She nearly toppled over when the boy leapt into her open arms, his small frame surprisingly heavy for someone his size.

She giggled as her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, and he looked up at her. "(**Name**)! It's been so long since I've seen you! Where have you been?" he asked, tilting his head. She gave a soft sigh, gently ruffling the boys' blonde hair after she removed his hat. "Well, you know, working for Mr. Kazuya…" you replied, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "The store has been busier than usual, and I never saw you around. So, I kinda thought you had forgotten about me," she continued, pursing her lower lip.

"Hehe… me? Forget about you? No way! I've just been busy with… well, personal things…" Carl replied, his head tilting back to look at the humanoid figure looming over him. Her heart sank, and she gave a quiet sigh. "Is it your dad, again?" she asked, her voice lowering slightly. This earned a quiet sigh from him, and he nodded. "The question is, when _isn't_ it my father?" he replied, looking up at her. She gave a slight smile, ruffling his hair once more. "Well, enough about that. Let's get onto a happier subject. We are in Orient Town, after all! How about we go and get some lunch?"

The boys eyes brightened, and he nodded quickly. "Can we go to that one restaurant that Ragna the Bloodedge always goes to?" She raised your eyebrow, and gave a small nod in reply. "I mean that is the best restaurant in town… so why not?" Not only was the restaurant known for its famous cuisine, it was also known for the wanted 'criminal', Ragna the Bloodedge, always attending there. With that, the two of them headed down the empty streets, conversing about what each of them had been doing in their personal lives.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**)'s first encounter with the young boy was about five or six months back, when she got off of work. She had begun her nightly commute home, when she noticed something was a bit out of the ordinary. On the sidewalk, there was a young boy who looked to be about eleven or twelve, and he seemed severely injured. She had made her way over to him, seeing that he was unconscious. After she searched frantically for someone to help, she decided she needed to take him home and care for his wounds.

When she had taken the young boy home, she noticed that a humanoid figure followed her relentlessly. It would have bothered any normal person, but she figured it was somehow attached to the wounded boy who now laid on her bed. After caring for his gashes, cuts, and bruises, she made sure that he was okay, and let him sleep. When he awoke the next morning, she made sure that he was well fed, and that his wounds were healing correctly.

Unfortunately, his wounds were so severe that he had to stay about three more days in her home. But, this wasn't something that she would have changed if she could. During those three days, the two of them developed a close bond due to the fact that they came from similar backgrounds. Her own father neglected her like his did, and her mother died when she was very young. The only thing that was different was that she had no siblings, unlike him. Which is how she came to find out that the humanoid figure that followed him was in fact, his own sister.

When he was finally healed, he began to take his leave from her home. During his stay, she told him where she worked, and to her surprise, he came to visit her almost every day since the day he left her house. This only made her bond with the boy grow stronger, and it's only grown since.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The two of them were now enjoying a lovely banquet of food that (**Name**) purchased for both he and herself, and she giggled. "What?" Carl asked, completely unaware that he had a noodle hanging from his lips. She smiled, gently touching her forefinger to her mouth. She saw his cheeks tint red from embarrassment, and he quickly sucked the noodle into his mouth. She smiled softly, finishing what was left in her bowl.

"Did you enjoy that, Carl?" she asked, leaning back in her chair. He nodded, picking up his bowl and moving it to his mouth to drink the broth. "Mmm… you bet! I-It's always nice to spend time like this with you, (**Name**). It takes my mind off of things…" he replied, running his napkin over his lips. She smiled again, taking out her wallet and pulling out what she owed, placing it on the table. She saw the boys' eyes widen slightly, and she blinked.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked. "O-oh! It's nothing… I'm just wondering how you got all that money. You said that Mr. Kazuya didn't pay you very well," he replied. She chuckled, putting her wallet back into her pocket. "Well, I have a side job too. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, I promise. But, when I'm not working for Mr. Kazuya, I work at this restaurant as a waitress. It's only on the days I don't work at my regular store job, though."

Carl smiled at her. "Wow, you're a really busy woman, (**Name**)!" She giggled, nodding at his words. "Yep… I just like helping people." "I'm surprised you haven't found a boyfriend yet!" This took her by surprise, and she raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Carl?" she asked. "Oh, I didn't mean any disrespect! I mean, you're so kind, and pretty, and nice, that it's just strange no one has taken any interest in you, (**Name**)…" Carl replied quietly.

She felt flattered by his words, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. "Well, thank you, Carl. It means a lot that you think so highly of me. It's just, well, I don't think you're old enough to fully understand yet, but most men… don't really look at the inside qualities at my age. Now, some do, but it's very hard to find one…" Carl suddenly had a very determined look cross his face, and he stared at her.

"I won't be like those guys! My father is one of them, and I don't want to be anything like him! I'm going to become the kindest man in the world! I swear!" Her eyes widened slightly, and she couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, Carl… you're too adorable. You know that?" Carl smiled brightly, brushing a bit of his blonde hair back behind his ear. "It feels nice, ya know? To be able to smile like this again…" She saw what looked like a tear run down his cheek, but he quickly shook his head before she could entirely know for sure.

"Well," she began as she rose to her feet, Carl following suit. "I promise that I'll always do my utmost best to make you smile, Carl. You do have such a beautiful one!" she replied, taking his hand and pulling him into a tight hug. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly, and he nuzzled his forehead against her shoulder. "I wonder if this is what it felt like to hug mom…" She felt her heart stop, and she didn't reply. "I honestly don't remember what it was like to hug her… to feel her warmth… to hear her voice…"

She looked down, secretly resenting the man he called a 'father' for taking away this innocent boys', well, everything. "But… I'm glad that I feel it with you, (**Name**)… it makes me happy," Carl replied, his voice trembling slightly. She grabbed him, pulling him against her body tightly. "Hush… it's alright…" was all she could manage to say to the hurting boy.

Her fingers gently ran through his locks of blonde hair, and she heard him sniff. She shushed him gently, giving a gentle kiss to his cheek. What could she say? She loved this boy like he was her own son.

Taking his hand in her own, she walked out of the restaurant with him. "If you want, you can stay at my house again tonight, Carl. You need some well-deserved rest," she said, watching him give a small nod. "Okay, (**Name**)…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) tucked the young boy into her bed, leaning over and gently kissing his forehead. His 'sister' loomed over against the wall, watching him constantly. "Aren't you coming to bed, (**Name**)?" She smiled a little, and sighed quietly. "Carl… I think you're a bit old for me to sleep in the same bed as you…" She saw his expression turn quite disappointed, and he sighed. "Yeah, I know about the whole 'weirdness' thing about it… but… if anyone asks… I'll just tell them that you're my mom…"

She felt her heart flutter for a moment, and she gave a gentle smile. "So, I'm your mother now, huh?" she asked, laying down beside the young boy. He nodded, turning over to look at her. "My real mom is gone… I know that. So… you're all that I have," he said, nuzzling against her. For a boy with such an awful past, he sure could be the sweetest thing. She gently kissed the top of his head, reaching behind her and turning out the light.

"**_Good night, Carl. Never ever forget that I love you…"_**


End file.
